1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby chair, and more particularly to a device for mounting a baby chair to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,441 to Chuang, entitled "BABY CHAIR FOR WHEELED CYCLES", filed on Feb. 3, 1994. The baby chair provides a biasing means for resiliently supporting the baby chair and for preventing the brains of the babies from being hurt.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel configuration for mounting the baby chair to the bicycles more easily.